Obsessions Are For Fangirls
by Rob Lockster
Summary: G1; When you dream enough, it's bound to come true sooner or later. I mean, a blue and white F-15 doesn't just fall from the sky.
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming on a Star

**Disclaimer;** Don't own Transformers.

* * *

"Don't die on me; you got an hour left."

"I know, but I **HATE** geometry!"

"Then I'll help you with it."

"I don't need help."

"You're failing the damn subject!"

Rachael glared at us "Cal, stop cussing. You don't need to use words like that."

I let out a soft sigh, slightly rolling my eyes "Rachael, you know we love ya, but you have to lighten up. Please."

Drew leaned towards my desk, handing me his homework. "Here, maybe this will help you."

I beamed, leaning over for a hug "Thank you, Drew."

Matthew gave me an incredulous look "Sure, give everyone a hug but me."

I giggled "Does Matt want a hug?"

He turned away from me "Not anymore."

I began to pout, looking down at the floor, making sniffling noises.

"Great Matt, she's gonna cry. How does that make you feel now?" stated Sheree, giving me a hug.

Cal slapped Matt across the back of the head "You just had to make her cry."

Matt looked back at Cal "You made her cry earlier!"

Cal shook his head in disbelief "Nu-uh that was Drew."

Drew looked up at the two "Thanks Cal."

"No problem, kid."

I looked over at Matthew "You grr."

"You grr? That's not very nice."

I gave Matthew an irritated look "It wasn't meant to be nice you jockstrap."

Sheree giggled as Rachael poked me in the back with her pencil. "Stop calling people that, Lindi."

"Hey, hey, he's the one making me cry and all."

"That's no reason to call people names."

I looked over at Drew and Sheree and whispered "He's still a jockstrap."

"I heard that!"

I looked over at Rachael "I didn't say anything, I swear. It must have been Starscream, because I would never say such a mean thing to Matt."

"Lindi, Starscream's not real, how can he call Matthew a name if he doesn't exist?"

"You can't prove he's fake."

"He's a cartoon character!"

"Well, for all you know, he could be real, flying around Cybertron; heck he could even be flying towards Earth right this very minute."

Cal laughed "I bet that would make you happy."

"Of course it would. I would just have to find a way to shrink him down to about six feet, so he could fit in-"

Rachael gave me the death glare "Don't you even dare finish that sentence."

Drew looked up at me "So he could what?"

I smirked at Rachael "So he could fit in my bed."

"Lindi!"

I began to pout "Can't I have dreams, Rachael?"

"Yes, but yours are abnormal and disgusting!"

Drew chuckled "Or how Lindi puts it, explicit."

* * *

Sheree laced her arm with mine, walking down the hallway. "What's wrong, Water?"

I looked away from Sheree's face "Today sucks."

"Why does it suck?"

"Rodie's not here and Rachael's all like 'Transformers aren't real' and it's made me depressed."

Sheree leaned against me "Don't listen to her, she doesn't know what she's talking about."  
Cal came up from behind me, poking me in the shoulder. I nearly slapped him, but I didn't, for once.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to Sheree, pointing at me.

"She's depressed."

Cal nodded, keeping his place behind the two of us.

Sheree smiled "At least school's over."

I faintly groaned "But-"

Cal and Sheree gave me a group hug, effectively pinning me in the middle.

I smiled as Sheree poked me in the stomach "There's the smile we've been looking for."

Cal grinned "I bet you Starscream's gonna come to your house tonight."

I rolled my eyes "Sure he will."

He put his hands in the air "I swear, seriously he will. If not, you get five bucks."

I laughed placing out my hand "Just give it to me now then."

"Hey, but what if Starscream comes."

"He won't come."

Sheree gave me a second hug "I'll match that bet."

As the two said good-bye and walked towards the buses I walked in the opposite direction. I looked down at the ground until I heard a truck horn. The loud noise caught my attention and I soon saw a red Peter built semi, roll down the street.

"_Please be Optimus"_ I prayed silently, wishing the truck would stop in front of her and take her away.

"Grr."

* * *

"Go to bed!"

My sister growled from the opposite room.

"Shut up!"

I turned off my lights and shut my door, staring out the window in my bedroom.

Half of me knew Starscream would come, but the other said I was a fool to believe Transformers would ever be real.

I glanced at the clock which read 10:42 P.M.

"Come on" I whispered staring into the cloudy sky, rays of moonlight peeking between them.

"_I'll never be this lucky"_ I thought to myself unhappily.

I jumped, hearing the ring of the phone sitting on the desk beside my bed. The buttons flashed a beautiful shade of blue, but I ignored it. I picked up the phone and answered it. "What?"

Matthew answered the line "You see that seeker yet?"

I bit my lip "Maybe."

Cal apparently was spending the night "You sure you didn't see him."

"Yea kid, no Starscream."

"Well keep watching, we'll be watching with ya."

I rolled my eyes "Thanks" I muttered sarcastically.

Matthew closed the line leaving me alone.

I sank into my covers, my eyes still on the sky.

"_Why does he sound so positive Starscream's gonna fly over?"_

* * *

I wonder why?

Hmmmm, I guess you'll just have to wait 'till chapter 2.

^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking News

Here is Chapter 2! Sorry it took a while to post it, I've been busy lately. Grrr.  
Anyway, hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own Transformers. Hasbro does.**  
**

* * *

A loud crack of thunder, a bright flash of lightning. Over and over did I turn in my sleep, thought of Starscream spinning recklessly around in my head.  
_'Would Starscream really fly over?' _I thought, doubting my dreams.

I glanced at the clock; 1:47 A.M. I flipped onto my stomach, grabbing the I-Pod which sat on my table. I skimmed through music until I landed on the perfect song. "Smile Like You Mean It" by The Killers, my favorite song. I let out a growl as my door slammed shut from the high winds pouring into my bedroom. I decided to shut my windows, due to the wind and rain, yet still keeping my eyes fixed on the clouded skies.

'_Starscream, please come take me away.'_

Minutes later and still no sign of the Decepticon seeker; my head fell onto the pillow below as I let out a long, depressed sigh.

The phone rang, causing me to jump. After I gathered my thoughts and looked at the caller I.D. my expression froze into a scowl. The phone continued to ring, until I answered it.

"What?" I answered angrily, almost screaming into the receiver.

Matthew answered "We just wanted to know if you were still looking for Starscream. Apparently you still are."

I growled, again, "You expect me to sleep through a phone ringing on its loudest level? You are such an idiot!"

"Hey, hey, there's no reason to get angry at us."

"Oh there isn't now is there?"

Cal grabbed the phone from Matthew "Just wait a while; I'm sure he'll come soon."

I couldn't help but laugh "Oh sure he will."

"Come on, you can trust us. Can't you?"

"Honestly Cal, I'm not an idiot, transformers aren't real."

I felt my heart cringe as I heard to loud gasps over the phone.

"She actually said it. I never though this day would come!"

My suddenly dull emerald eyes looked up at the ceiling. "Honestly guys, you really though I believed in transformers?"

There was a long awkward silence on the other side of the line "Well……"

Matthew's words trailed as he fell silent.

I let out an aggravated sigh and hung up. The storm outside had faded off towards the north, and was now barely audible. I let my eyes close, drifting off to sleep soon after.

* * *

"I swear I'm gonna rip that damn phone in half!" As I spoke the image of Jazz being town in two came to the front of my mind. I pressed the green button and yet again screamed into the receiver.

"WHAT!"

"Whoa kiddo, calm down."

I rolled my eyes "What do you want Cal?"

Matthew grabbed the phone "Did Starscream stop by?"

I paused, biting my lip "No."

I could tell from the silence that Matthew was smirking.

"You ass!" I growled angrily.

Matthew ignored my comment "Are you sure he didn't come?  
"Yes I'm sure he didn't come."

As I spoke my voice became louder and more aggravated.

Cal grabbed the phone back from Matthew "I'm sure he'll come."

"Yea, you just don't want to loose five bucks."

I heard Matthew laugh as small amounts of tears rolled off my cheeks.

"Are you alright, Lindi?"

I didn't want to answer Cal's question, so I slammed the phone into the charger.

"Why do they have to be such idiots!?"

I grabbed my I-Pod turning it to "The Truth About Heaven" by Armor For Sleep. I began to sob more so I changed it to "Learn To Fly" by the Foo Fighters.

"_I'm looking to the sky to save me…"_

I threw the small red I-Pod across the room, running up to my room.

'_Why must EVERTHING sound like Transformers!!!!!?"_

I felt the phone in my back pocket vibrate, so I picked it up, trying no sound normal.

"Hey Sheree, wha-"

"Turn to the news, NOW!!!"

A look of pure confusion crossed my voice as Sheree squealed into my ear.

I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Look at the bottom of the screen!"

"Alright Sheree" I replied, my eyes veering to the captions running along the bottom.

Here is exactly what is read: Unidentified F-15 crashes into field near Council Bluffs, Iowa.

"What. The. FUCK!!??"

Sheree squealed "I'll be there in fifteen minutes!"

She immediately hung up as I rushed to get dressed.

'_This has to be him! It just has to!'_


	3. Chapter 3: Driving in the Sunlight

**Disclaimer;** Don't own Transformers.

* * *

A bright smile crossed my lips as I grabbed a pair of tight black jeans, iridescent black combat boots and my air force t-shirt. As I slipped my shirt over my head I felt the phone in my back pocket vibrate. I grabbed it and answered, "What?" I asked.

Sheree sounded pleading "On second thought, do you think you can pick me up? I'm grounded from Streetwise."

My eyes closed tightly "Do you realize how hard it is on Sunstreaker in the city?"

Sheree began to whine "Can you drive another car that isn't a Lamborghini?"

I smirked "No."

"Lindi, please! I'll, I'll pay for the wedding dress."

I paused "What wedding?" Then it hit me as Sheree exploded with giggles. "Never mind, I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

* * *

"What are you doing?" My mom looked at me from the end of the hallway as I looked into a mirror.

"Sheree and I, transformer crashed in Iowa, gotta get my hair done."

My mom shook her head "At least wear a nicer shirt than that worn out thing."

I glared at my mom as I turned around. "Fine, I'll go change." I shut my door and opened my closet, sifting through shirts.

* * *

"Alright mom, I'll be back tonight!" I yelled as I rushed out the door, a set of keys clenched in my hand. As I opened the garage door I smiled. "Good morning Sunshine!"

I stroked the golden yellow hood of the Lamborghini. "C'mon babe, let's go get us some seeker." I jumped through the window, landing in the front seat. I rubbed my hands over the wheel before pointing the garage door opener behind me. I turned the key, revving the engine as I watched morning sunlight stream into the room.

I put him in reverse and backed out and before long I was speeding down the street.

* * *

"Sheree! Get your butt out here!" I watched as Sheree ran down the steps and open the passenger door.

"Why couldn't you have gotten the convertible?"

"Sheree, we both know neither Sunny nor Sides are convertibles."

I sighed as Sheree shut the door and began to put her feet on the dashboard. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Sheree flashed me a fake smile before putting her feet back on the floor.

"Thank you, now do you know the exact location?"

Sheree shook her head as I drove down the street "No, but police will probably be swarming the whole area."

I smirked "Yea, you're right."

"Hey Lindi, where the heck do you think you are going?" asked Sheree.

"The back way; Sunstreaker likes to stay on the interstate" I explained.

Sheree just snickered "Just don't get us pulled over."

* * *

"Ah crap, police everywhere."

Sheree let out an aggravated sigh "Just play it cool."

I gave her a mock laugh "Sure, sure, just roll with it." Soon I was stopped by a policeman.

Sheree began to giggle softly "At least he's a guy. You can just charm your way through."

I glared at her before turning to the officer that stood by my door. "I'm sorry miss; this area is off limits to the public."

Sheree leaned over into my lap before I could say anything. "Still haven't figured where that plane came from?" The officer stayed silent as I pushed Sheree back into her seat.

"What she means is that we may be able to help."

The man shook his head "I'm sorry, but i-"

"Let me speak to who's in charge here."

He stood, looking down at me. "Miss-"

"Don't miss me! I want to see whoever is in charge." My voice clearly became angrier and louder as I spoke to the man.

"Very well, I'll see if he has time to speak with you."

I smiled "Thank you sir."

The officer walked off, another taking his place, staring at the Lamborghini. Sheree looked out her window "You think it's a seeker?"

I closed my eyes "It has to; none of the Arielbots fit the description."

"True. Hey, which one do you think it is then?"

Shaking my head I looked around the car. "There you are" I muttered, pulling out my small pile of research. "Some of my collected research on the seekers. Here, take a look."

I handed Sheree the papers when she grabbed them eagerly. "Man, you really don't have a life."

"Hey! You know more about Soundwave than he knows about himself!" I protested.

Sheree shrugged her shoulders "I'm also married to him." I growled before seeing the officer walk up to the car again.

"Miss?"

I looked up at the officer who was with someone new. The man stuck out his hand as I stepped out of the car. I, in turn, shook his hand "I-"

The man nodded "I hear you have come to help."


	4. Here we go!

Thanks to **Mimzy94,** my brain has been spurred once more, and I WILL be continuing this story after such a long time.

I know author notes are a bust some times, especially when you thought this was a new chapter, but please trust me, this is real.

I don't know if it will be soon or maybe a month away (no promises) but I am going to try my hardest to remake this story into something I will be proud to have written.

Wish me luck, and until next time dearies!


End file.
